Two Months
by slantedknitting
Summary: Harry been on an Auror mission for two months and when he finally returns, Ron simply can't control himself. Slash.


I hadn't seen Harry in nearly two months. The bastard volunteered to go on a long-term mission, knowing he would be away for as long as it took. I was furious when he told me.

But then he said that it was to catch the last Death Eater; that the Head had asked if he wanted to participate; that it was a huge honor for a Junior Auror; that it could possibly factor into his being Head in a few years; that if he contributed to the mission, they might ask him to help train the new Aurors next year.

I remembered how much he loved instructing us all at the DA meetings. Of course he was going on the mission if they asked him and bribed him with a teaching position and a pathway to full leadership.

He tried to get me a spot on the mission team, but the Head said no. Only one Junior Auror allowed. He considered not going for about a second, but then I kicked him.

So he left. Bastard. I spent a lot of time with Hermione, but after the first two weeks she got fed up with my complaining and she did the least Hermione thing she's ever done. She bought me a dildo.

I was scandalized and embarrassed as hell at first. But it only took me two days to cave in to the temptation. It was quite good, but it was no Harry.

Two bloody months I spent with that damn dildo. It was never enough. But I couldn't tell Hermione that what I missed most was being inside Harry and being a part of him. I love having him inside me, of course. But the dildo wasn't special. And neither was my hand. I needed Harry. All of him. Cock. Arse. Eyes. Lips. Hands.

I was pathetically desperate.

He sent me an erotic letter after the first month. He sent it to Hermione through the Muggle post. Can't say how glad I am she didn't read it before giving it to me. It was only communication I got from him the whole time he was gone.

_Ron,_  
_We're in a Muggle village for a few days, so I'm writing to you through the Muggle post. They won't let us send anything by owl._  
_This mission is boring. It's a lot of sitting around and discussing, or being stealth and saying nothing. We haven't found anything significant. I wish I could say that I believe in the team, that all the waiting is worthwhile, but I can't. These men are slow, both physically and mentally. I wish you were here._  
_I am aching for you. Every night I fall asleep without you is like a night wasted. I need you here. I feel like I'm going mad from missing you so much._  
_Last night I wanked and thought of you. It was the first bit of privacy I've had the whole mission. My body is still tingling from the longing I felt for you. I thought about the first time we had sex. We'd been doing blowjobs for weeks, but I was nervous about anal. Then we went to Hermione's New Year's Eve party, and got a bit more drunk than was appropriate considering how many Ministry workers were there. And we went into the bathroom and you bent over the sink and let me bugger you right there._  
_And I thought about the first time you fucked me. A bottle of wine. A bottle of lube. You licked every inch of my body and I thought I was going to die from the anticipation. I needed you inside me. I could feel it in my bones. I've never felt so connected to anyone._  
_Now I'm hard again, writing this. If I die on this mission, please know that it was not from a curse. It was from blue balls, from lack of privacy, from Ron withdrawal. I want you. I want to dig my fingers into your hair and rub our cocks together. I want to suck on your prick, on you balls, on every bit of you. I want to taste you, to smell you, to touch you. I want to fuck your mouth. I want you inside me, pounding hard, causing me to cry out in incredible pain. I want to come because of you. I want you to come because of me._  
_Have to go take care of myself before we go out again._  
_I love you._  
_Harry_

I wanked to his letter about a thousand times.

After he was gone for seven weeks, I was dangerously close to crawling out of my own skin. Then I got a memo from the Head, telling me that the team was close to catching the Death Eater, and that Harry had requested I be updated. I wrote back, saying that I needed to be told as soon as the team returned to the Ministry.

And so, nearly ten weeks after Harry had left, I got memo that crashed into the wall of my cubicle. Someone had obviously tried to put some sort of urgency charm on it.

R – BACK – H

I bolted down the hall to the Head's office. It was noon on a Wednesday and I had never been more insane than I was at that moment. I had to see Harry. Nothing was going to stop me, not even the Minister, who was Shacklebolt, and I was pretty sure I could take him if I had to.

No one was in the Head's office. So I went to the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement's office. No one there, either. I was thinking about going into the Wizengamot's wing when the mission team came out of the Minister's wing. Harry was at the back of the group, talking to another Auror.

He looked up and saw me, and I thought I had been struck by lightening. His eyes went dark, his mouth opened slightly, and the electrifying shiver that went down my spine was enough to make me think I was going to pass out. Or at least fall over.

"Auror Weasley," he said in a rough voice when he finally reached me.

I must have muttered something stupid in response, because he smirked and then turned back to the team.

"Won't be joining you for lunch, I'm afraid."

"But–"

"First decent food in two months–"

"Yeh just said yeh were starvin'–"

"Only have ten minutes–"

"I'll meet you downstairs in ten minutes," Harry barked.

I was already hard underneath my robes. The team walked on toward the lifts. I heard one of them say, "bloody wanker" quite distinctly. I wondered how literally he meant it and if any of them suspected why Harry was passing up proper nourishment. It wasn't common knowledge that we were together, even within the Auror department. We didn't hide it, we just didn't flaunt it.

"Harry," I breathed. I was tingling all over. I needed to touch him. I didn't think I would be able to stand it another second.

"Fuck," he was practically panting. "Where can we go?"

"Dunno. Stalls are too small."

"Could lock the door."

"Can't. Not allowed to do any spells in the loo. Suspicious."

"Fuck."

"Harry."

"_Fuck_. We're running out of time."

"What are we going to do?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Usually. Why?"

"Follow me."

I followed him back to the Head's office. We went inside and he closed the door.

"Harry."

"She's eating lunch."

"Harry."

"No reason to come back up."

"She's our boss, Harry."

"We have eight minutes, Ron. It's here, now, or back at home in eight hours."

"Fuck. Get naked."

I have never undressed so quickly. I pounced on Harry, pinning him against the wall and positively devouring him. Touching him was almost too much. I could barely contain myself. He was wanking furiously, and I knew we didn't have long, and I knew that this was the single worst thing we could ever do. But I bent him over the Head's desk and spat on my hand.

"Is this okay?" I asked pointlessly, pushing two fingers into him, knowing it was too much too fast.

"Fuck, yes," he choked. "Get on with it. Need you. Fuck."

"Merlin, Harry."

I spat on my hand again and slicked up my cock as much as possible before guiding it into him. He bit into his arm, preparing himself, but I stopped. I had never been so brainlessly desperate to shag him before, but this was what I had missed. I was inside him completely, stretching him and being squeezed by him, and we were joined and we were one and I loved him and I needed him, needed this, and there was nothing I could do to stop the emotions overtaking me.

It had been two months.

I draped myself over him, put my arms over his, and laced our fingers together.

"Godric," I whispered, "I've missed you so much. Your arse–"

He clenched around me and I groaned.

"Three and a half minutes," he warned.

"Fuck." I stood back up and gripped his hips, desperate to touch him. I thrust wildly against him as he wanked. We were both groaning and cursing madly. It was a bit pornographic, really. I vaguely hoped that the Head's office was soundproof right before I came, screaming.

Harry was grunting angrily and pulling roughly on himself when I finished. I pulled out and flipped him over so he was lying across the desk on his back. I leaned down and sucked hard on the head of his cock for a few seconds, reeling from the familiar and beautiful scent and taste of my writhing, panting, sweating lover. He came in my mouth, moaning my name, and I was already half-hard again. I continued licking him until he grabbed my hair and yanked me back up.

"Ow! What the–"

"Ahem."

My hand, on its way up to massage my poor scalp, froze at my shoulder. I chanced a glance at Harry's face. He was perfectly stiff. I've seen a lot of absolutely terrifying things, but I have never felt more horror or dread than when I realized that our boss had just seen me sucking off Harry. On her desk.

"I was told to come find you, Auror Potter," she said coolly. "Some of the members on your team seemed to be under the impression that you wouldn't make it to the trial in time."

"S-sorry," Harry stammered lamely.

"I suggest you get dressed and go downstairs."

"Yes, yes of course." Harry got down from her desk and pulled his clothes back on in a frenzy and rushed out the door before anyone could say anything else.

"Auror Weasley."

"Yes?" My voice was an embarrassing squeak.

"Turn around."

I moved to face her slowly, devastatingly ashamed of myself.

"Care to explain?"

"I – um – I – it was – Harry's been – um… um… uh…"

"Weasley."

"Yes?"

"Explain."

"I don't know what to say," I admitted. "We, um… we only… Harry said you wouldn't come back up here."

She raised one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows. "Is that really a good excuse?"

"No. No, of course not."

"You were on my desk, Auror Weasley."

"Yes ma'am."

"Couldn't even bother to try against the wall? Or on the floor? You had to do it on my desk? Where I do my work? Where I keep all of my important files? Where I put my quills?"

"I – uh – I… I don't know what to say."

"I know what it's like to be away from your… your…"

"Harry?"

Her other eyebrow went up. "Your _Harry_. I know what it's like. And yet, I still managed never to shag on my boss' desk."

"Yes, I know, I mean, I… I'm sorry."

"You _really_ should be, Weasley."

"I am. I really am. Very. Very sorry."

"There are a lot of things I've seen that I wish I could erase from my memory. Disfigured bodies. Terrible and irreversible curses. My friends being tortured to death. But this… my best Junior Auror naked on my desk might somehow take the cake."

"Um."

"I need to get down to the trial."

"Yes ma'am."

"Put your robes back on."

"Yes ma'am."

"You and Auror Potter will have a meeting with me about this later today."

"Yes ma'am."

She turned to leave and I dashed for my clothes.

"One last thing."

"Yes?" I looked up, holding my robes in front of me.

"How serious are you and Potter?"

"About what?"

"Your relationship."

"Oh." I could feel myself blushing, which shocked me because I'd thought my face was already as red as it could possibly go. "Ve… very serious?"

She smiled slightly. "You're both listed as single in your Ministry profiles. You get better health benefits if you register as a couple. Better visiting rights at St. Mungo's."

"Oh."

"Oh?"

"I mean, yes. Yes, thank you. I – I'll, we'll… thank you. Thanks."

She rolled her eyes. "I'll see you in a few hours, Weasley."

"Yes ma'am, thank you, bye," I babbled as she walked out. I closed the door and dressed myself before sending copious cleaning charms across the room, aiming mostly at her desk.


End file.
